


How Far Does the Apple Fall...

by Fix



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, apple's mom is a bad parent, as we know from canon Apple survives falling into the well, however in the chapter she doesn't know if she'll be saved or not, mature just to be safe since Apple does think she'll die in the well, so if that will upset you then don't read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix
Summary: that time Apple fell into the well, one-shot
Kudos: 12





	How Far Does the Apple Fall...

Cold. And wet. Those are the only sensations Apple can register. She doesn’t know what’s up or down, whether she’s screaming or choking, or if anyone is going to come for her. 

Just wet. 

Everything is so, so wet. 

She’s choking now, she’s sure of it. The inside of her throat is wet. She’s never felt water in her lungs before. 

Her dress is weighing her down. The layers of tulle and cotton swallowing her legs like quicksand. She can’t kick, can’t swim with all that fabric sticking to her like an anchor. The lace on her arms is waterlogged and itchy. With all the mud she’d accidentally kicked into the well with her, the dress would probably not be salvageable. 

What a shame, to ruin such a pretty dress by dying in it. 

She toys briefly with the idea that maybe she would become a mermaid, like Meeshell. Maybe the layers upon layers of tulle blocking her legs from kicking would turn from an obstacle to an aid. Maybe they’d turn into a beautiful tail and she could swim away. 

Either way, she supposes, she isn’t going back to the castle. 

She is sad as she thinks that. Mostly, she is sad that the thought doesn’t make her sadder. Would her mother mourn her when she was gone? Or would she just wait a respectable time then make a replacement to carry on the legacy Apple was supposed to bear? 

Who cares, though. Certainly not Apple. Why care about a problem you’re floating away from anyway? 

She knows she should care. She really does. And she is trying her best. To want, to care, to kick, to swim, to scream for help, to think her mom will miss her if she dies, to hold her breath just a little bit longer…

But try as she might, all she can feel is cold. And wet.


End file.
